<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning after by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821371">morning after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Pomegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning shenanigans</p><p>For Maribat March Day 3 - Warmth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So <a href="https://twitter.com/milkypans/status/1362471141214998530?s=20">Pomegaverse</a> is a popular drawing trend in Japan right now and it's really cute so I thought why not apply it to writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning comes, quiet like it always does. The faint chirping of birds from outside, the annoying honking of cars, all of those fade into a lull with the warmth and familiar scent that speaks of home.</p><p>God, all she wants is to pass out for another few hours of sleep that she would sorely miss later on. However, there is something just itching at her brain.</p><p>A sharp woof and Marinette jolts awake. The cloud of sleepiness evaporates so easily at the sound of a bark.</p><p>They do not have a pet. Dick has no living things in his apartment. Wally certainly does not have an animal in his home. And Marinette has Tikki and the kwamiis but none of them are pets and aside from Barkk, none of them can do such an on-point imitation of a dog’s bark.</p><p>“Wake up,” she hisses, turning to the lump beside her, one that has a bit of red hair poking out under the blanket, and huh, why is there only Wally? “I think there’s a dog in the apartment.”</p><p>Dick said his place did not allow pets. Why did he even bring one back?</p><p>Wally stirs, grumbling something and that would be so adorable if they do not have what seem to be a problem on their hands. Fuck, what if Dick got kicked out?</p><p>“I’m not joking, Wally,” she hisses, pushing him toward the edge of the bed, “Let’s go and save Dick from his terrible decision making.”</p><p>The bark sounds again and Marinette groans at the thought of having to leave this nice, warm bed to ask why a dog is in Dick's apartment. And possibly if his place has changed their policies in the short time she was on her business trip.</p><p>"Wally," she growls, glaring at the lump under the blanket, "Wake up or I'll take a much more drastic measure."</p><p>One second. Two seconds. The lump does not move.</p><p>Marinette closes her eyes and heaves a heavy sigh. Then she pushes Wally off the bed.</p><p>Wally shrieks, clinging to the bed to stop his fall. He glares up at her with a pout, all traces of sleepiness gone, pushing himself to his feet.</p><p>“What gives?” he grumbles, climbing back on the bed, face all scrunched up, “Go back to bed, Mari.”</p><p>Well, the bed is warm. And it is rare that she has the time to snuggle with her partners, what with them having their own things to take care of.</p><p>Then again, they have a problem somewhere in the apartment. More particularly, a dog that Dick possibly brought back from his morning run.</p><p>Thankfully, Marinette does not have to make up her mind. Another bark comes and Wally jerks awake.</p><p>“Was that a bark?” he asks, untangling himself from the blanket, “Did Dick not turn back?”</p><p>Immediately, Marinette’s mind screeches to a halt. Like, what the hell?</p><p>“Wait, he did not change back?” she squeaks, already following Wally out of the bedroom, “Fuck, I thought he went out for a walk.”</p><p>They find a tiny fluff ball tangled in the heap of dirty laundry that Marinette piled in a corner with the intention of getting back to it later but never adhere to it and well, in Marinette’s defense, she was distracted by Dick. And then, Wally came by and the pile of laundry lied forgotten in a corner, or at least until Dick somehow made his way inside the pile and is now half-buried under it.</p><p>“Why are you here, Rob?” Wally whines, carefully pulling the little dog out of the heavy pile, “You left us for dirty laundry? I’m hurt.”</p><p>Wally pouting is an adorable sight and same goes to Dick’s puppy eyes, which are literal, in this case. Marinette feels her heart doing this series of flips and flops as she eyes the pile of laundry.</p><p>“I have serious questions about this,” she grouses, wrinkling her nose at the pile, “Also, I’m not cleaning up your mess, Dick.”</p><p>Wally coos, like a goddamn pigeon or something. He cuddles Dick, petting the tiny head.</p><p>“Aww, you know you have to clean up your own mess, babe,” Wally seems to ignore the unimpressed look both Marinette and Dick shoot him and continues to pet Dick, “Everyone knows that your puppy eyes are to die for but they won’t work on us.”</p><p>Well, that is a lie. Nevertheless, Marinette still lets Wally have his moments and maybe the next time Dick points those eyes his ways and he folds like a deck of cards, Marinette would bring that up, just for a little bit teasing.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get back to bed,” she mutters, already having her hands on Wally’s shoulders and steering him toward the bedroom, “Maybe a few more hours of cuddles will help with Dick’s situation.”</p><p>Dick is uncharacteristically silent as they climb on the bed. He does not even glare at Wally as he arranges the pillows into a mockery of Dick’s nest. Usually, there would be more growling and yipping and nipping at wandering fingers as Dick tries to fend off Wally’s help.</p><p>Instead, he stares at Marinette as Wally sets him into the mess of pillows. He lets out a mournful whimper as Marinette picks up her phone.</p><p>On the screen is the notification of a message, sent about half an hour ago and the sender is... Alfred. As in Dick’s pseudo-grandfather.</p><p>“Well, shit,” is Marinette’s very eloquent verbal answer to the message.</p><p>Wally, sprawling on the bed and once again, covered by the blanket, blinks away the haze of sleep. He shuffles his way toward her and plastering himself to her side, earning some annoyed huffs from Dick on the way.</p><p>"Hm? What-" Wally trails off and for a moment of deathly silence, no one breathes, "Fuck."</p><p>Dick yips, waddling his way out of the mess of a nest that Wally made. He then begins herding them off the bed by his tiny nose, as if telling them to hurry up.</p><p>Which is exactly what they should be doing. If they do not wish to end up under Alfred's disappointed stare.</p><p>"What the hell, Dick?" Wally hisses just moments into cleaning, holding up a bleeding cut on his finger that is already healing up as he speaks and brandishing a wingding in his other hand, "No wonder you were in there! You were trying to hide your wingdings from Alfred!"</p><p>Dick shrugs, nosing the empty cartons Wally went through last night into a neat pile.</p><p>Marinette sighs as she opens another garbage bag.</p><p>Of course no one wants to leave their vigilante things out in the open. At least, not when Alfred is visiting.</p><p>The doorbell rings.</p><p>Everything stops.</p><p>Well, guess who's going to face Alfred's disappointment look...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>